


i don’t wanna be your friend (i wanna be your bitch)

by futureTaxonomist



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Trans Male Character, body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureTaxonomist/pseuds/futureTaxonomist
Summary: uhhh, patrik is a trans man and uses word like cunt and tits to describe his anatomy and has body issues so fyi





	i don’t wanna be your friend (i wanna be your bitch)

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh, patrik is a trans man and uses word like cunt and tits to describe his anatomy and has body issues so fyi

Patrik wasn’t ashamed of his body; quite the opposite actually. But he knew that the…  _ differences _ he had from other guys wasn’t really a lot of people’s cup of tea.

 

Not having a proper dick wasn’t helpful when you liked men; it made a lot of guys give you looks of pity or disgust, sometimes a mixture of both. His dick got hard like other men, he just had a cunt to go with it. This meant that he spent a lot of time with his own hands (and some toys).

 

When Patrik first met Nikolaj, his immediate thought was “huh”. As the season went on, his attraction to Fly grew and with it the frequent need to jerk off. Nik was handsome and, out of the few times he’s peeked, his cock was pretty. It was just a cock but it just looked  _ pretty _ because it was Nik’s.

 

Patrik had formerly come out to Wheels when he was drafted, figuring that the captain should know. Blake was one of the many that seemed genuinely surprised to hear it but accepted him right away, which really helped. But he knew that he couldn’t go to Blake over some dumb crush on a teammate.

 

It was Nik who approached him first, asking if they could go to dinner. Patrik thought nothing of it and said yeah, sure, just as he took his shirt off. His binder looked just like a regular tank but his tits were big enough that it made him look funny. Nik didn’t even blink and told him he’d text him the place and when he’d pick him up.

 

Dinner is fairly normal, until Nik kisses him as they get into his car. It’s unexpected but soft in a way that tells Patrik that this was planned. He kisses back.

 

They go back to Nik’s, considering that he lives alone and is probably better prepared for this then Patrik. Their making out a bit when Nik pants out “Bedroom?” and Patrik just nods while they stumble to it. 

 

They’re making out on the bed when Nik pulls his pants and boxers off, Patrik preparing for laughing, shock or some other emotion then the look of adoration that Nik was giving him. “I like your dick,” wasn’t something Patrik had ever thought he’d hear but it was nice, at first. That is until his brain supplied the fact that Nik was just  _ saying _ that, that he didn’t actually mean it.

 

Patrik lifted an arm and covered his eyes, not being able to look Nik in the eyes as he said, “Are you sure? Because I’m pretty sure that’s not really a cock.” Patrik felt more than heard Nik make a noise before his arm was lifted away and kissed. It was gentle and loving in a way Patrik wasn’t expecting.

 

“I like you for you.” was Nik’s response and kissed at his neck, rubbing a gentle hand on the outside of his hip. In a show of bravery, Pat gently pushed Nik back and took his binder off, his tits fat and hairy exposed to the rooms cool air. His nipples pebble and Patrik is back to realizing just how different him and Nik are. 

 

Nik started by kissing both inner thighs, wet and gentle. He stared down at Patrick’s cunt with a gleam in his eyes before ducking down and licking over the outside with little kitten licks. At the same time, his left hand was slick with spit and was rubbing a slow circle around his cock, making him twitch every so often.

 

Nikolaj obviously knew how to eat a cunt. Plain and simple. Patrik hasn’t had too many experiences with gay- and probably some bi- guys that understood the fundamentals of his anatomy. His dick was hard and his cunt wet but Nik is wasn’t fazed at all by that combination.

 

He then went on to dip his tongue between the folds and lick up, the flat of his tongue licking over Pat’s dick and making him let out a little moan. He continued to lick at Pat’s cock until he took it into his mouth and sucked. Patrik didn’t mean to but he came, his hair trigger coming back with a vengeance. His voice cracks and his hips twitch up into Nik’s mouth but Nik continues sucking, bringing a finger to his cunt and petting over the opening.

 

Nik slips his finger into him and curls up, and Patrik can’t take it. He’s babbling now and he feels too exposed, too open but Nik lets his cock go and leans up to kiss him. He can taste himself and for once feels good. He can see Nik grinding down on the bed, humping while he sucks a hickey high onto Patrik’s neck.

 

“Make me come again please,” is a statement he didn’t think he could get out of his throat but he does and Nik grins, sucking on a nipple before going lower. He’s two fingers deep now but brings his mouth into the mix, zig-zagging it and licking at his over sensitive cock and making it twitch. Patrik is rocking his hips, desperate for his cock to be played with more so. Nik doesn’t disappoint.

 

They kiss lazily afterwards, before they fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> don’t @ me. this is me, a trans masculine NB, getting my feelings out thru writing.


End file.
